sekireifandomcom-20200213-history
Sekirei Wiki:Editing guideline
This page contains the Sekirei Wiki's . It describes in which style articles at this wiki should be written and how the various formatting options should be applied. *Policies set general rules for the wiki's administration and its content. *Any registered editor is free to edit this page to improve its readability as long as the essence of the article remains unchanged. *If you would like to suggest content changes or propose a new policy or guideline, please use the wiki discussion forum. *See the policies and guidelines page for an overview of this wiki's policies and guidelines. Writing conventions General * The Sekirei Wiki uses all of the same writing conventions found in the Wikipedia:Manual of Style. * In general, content should be written in a style appropriate for an encyclopedia. Descriptions should be clear and precise; speculations or uncertain facts should be avoided. * Do not be overly specific when writing, only as specific as necessary. * Use full sentences where possible. *The articles should be unbiased. Do not write 'your' personal opinions. Only the things mentioned in the anime or Manga should be written. Language * American English is preferred at this wiki as. * Colloquialisms, slang, l33t speak and other informal styles are not acceptable. * Sekirei specific words should always use the latest spelling, even in cases when another translation was used for some time before. Perspective *Contributions should use second-person ("you") or third-person ("the reader"; not "this editor"). *Keep first-person sentences out of articles. Talking about your own experiences in a familiar way should be kept to the discussion pages. Tense *Articles should generally be written in present tense. *The only exception are articles relating to events which took place before the actual plot started; these may be written in past tense. Capitalizing * Article names and links should not be overcapitalized. The only exception are terms unique in the Sekirei universe. For example "Tama", "Ashikabi", "Sekirei" or "Sekirei Crest". These should be capitalized, but common words should not. **If it's not clear whether a name is a proper name or a common one, naming should be discussed and decided on a case by case basis. * If the spelling used on the wiki is different from the manga spelling, a from the manga spelling should be created. *When used in a sentence links should follow normal grammatical sentence structure, so unless it's a proper noun don't capitalize it. Linking *Do not overlink. Generally, a page should be linked to from a given article only once, on its first occurrence. Links may be repeated if the first link is far up the page or if the manner the word is used in makes it necessary (e.g. in summary lists). Attribution * Do not add any attributions (like "written by XYZ") or dates ("written on 09/06/10") to articles. An accurate record of all contributions to an article is available via its "History" page. Formatting General * If you are new to wikis, you may want to read the on Wikia Help. * To learn the basics of editing a wiki, go to the . Bold * Bold the article name the first time it appears in the article itself. Any alternative names should also be bolded at their first occurrence. * Keywords for which readers are likely to be scanning may be in bold for emphasis, but this should be used sparingly. * Avoid using bold formatting for general emphasis. Italics * Italics should be used for the titles of books and games. * Italics can be used for general emphasis, but should be used sparingly. Emphasis * Avoid using ALL CAPS. * Avoid using quotation marks for emphasis. * Avoid bolding words for general emphasis. * Avoid using double emphasis (e.g. combining bold and italics). * Use emphasis sparingly and only when necessary. See also * Article layout guideline